


Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure 3

by AceAcquittalFan



Category: Acquittal: Induction (Visual Novel), Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceAcquittalFan/pseuds/AceAcquittalFan
Summary: Storm must solve the murder of Mr. Hypothetical with no room for arguments this time.
Kudos: 1





	Storm Sente's Puzzling Adventure 3

Storm Sente was about to leave the court. He had just proven that Mr. Hypothetical could in fact have been murdered and he did it so well that Donovan passed out. He passed out because he could not prove that the murder could not have happened the one time he tried to do so.

But then an objection rang out and PROFESSOR LAYTON was standing at the prosecution bench!

"I have just received an updated autopsy report from Dr. Lendez," said Layton.

"Oh?" said Sullivan.

"Yep," said Dr. Lendez. "And I have just figured out that Mr. Hypothetical died instantly!

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" screamed Storm. This disproved his theory that Mr. Hypothetical was shot, locked the door and died.

"So now you have no proof that Mr. Hypothetical could have died!" said the epic prosecutor Layton.

"No... I will figure this out!" said Storm. Then he pointed. "The culprit shot the victim while standing in the room then they left the room and locked the door behind them."

"OBJECTION!" said Layton. "There is only one key to the door."

"Yes there is..." said Storm. "BUT THE KEY IN THE ROOM IS NOT THE KEY TO THE DOOR!"

Layton started sweating as Lizzy took the key and tested it on the door and it didn't lock.

"This is all the evidence I need!" said Storm. Then he searched the professor's pocket and found the real key to the door!

"Admit it, Professor! YOU were the murderer!"

"......Ha! Expertly solved, my boy!"

And so, Richard was found not guilty and the puzzle was solved at last.


End file.
